With a little Help part two: Christmas with Jackie
by julie20007
Summary: Picks up where With a little Help left off and basically the Doctor, Rose and Donna go on an adenture and when they make it back to Cardiff they realise it's close to Christmas so they, Jack and Gwen cross the rift to spend it with Jackie and the Tylers
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I know that I said that I wouldn't publish anymore stories, but here's the sequel of With a little Help, it's going up now as it's a Christmas Story, it will start where the last chapter left off. I'll warn you right now, however, this will be quite short as there's less than a fortnight to go until Christmas, you'll get one chapter a day for 12 days, there will be a sequel to this which should hopefully be up after the New Year, so I'll stop rambling and we can get on with this. Now as some of you will no doubt be aware (if you read Evolution of a Relationship) that my grandpa died last week and I didn't update on Friday because I was at his funeral, that was the worst experience of my life. I never want to set foot in the Crematorium again. My youngest sister and I were the only ones of my siblings and I who cried. My dad said there were three ginger ninjas crying cause Carolyn's a red head, so's my cousin Alyson and my Aunt Roberta (my dad's sister in law). So, where was I, oh yes, now here's the excuse for not doing this until now or updating anything else. I had a craft fair on Saturday morning until three o'clock (talk about a waste of time I make more on a bad day in the shop than I made there) after that, I was at my Granny's for dinner and I read through Evolution of a Relationship to try to find any errors that need correcting….and so on. I had papers to deliver on Sunday and I've had college until today, I'm now on my Christmas holidays so I'll be able to update during the day Oh and before I forget I'm going out for my birthday tomorrow night so there'll be no update then, I'll do the usual update at the shop but there probably won't be an update until Friday, it's not my birthday until next Thursday, but I can't do anything on it 'cause my birthday is Christmas Day I'll be 20 soon. Anyway enough of the rambling and I'll get on with this now. **

The Tardis landed in Cardiff two days after the Doctor and Rose left. No one was in the Torchwood hub to notice the police box appearing on the security camera. Jack and Gwen were both still asleep as it was early in the morning, so neither of them heard the Tardis.

--

When the Tardis rotor stopped moving, the Doctor and Rose fell to the ground. The Doctor got up first and pulled Rose to her feet, both of them were laughing. They exited the Tardis hand in hand and headed to a nearby cafe for breakfast. They sat side by side as they ate. When they finished they headed back to the Tardis where they were met by a smiling Donna Noble.

"So, did we arrive in time then?" the Doctor asked

"Yeah." Donna said as she hugged both of them "Come on, let's go down and see Jack."

The Doctor grinned "Let's go see Captain Flirt then."

"You're being rude again." Rose said although she was smiling.

"That's me, rude and not ginger."

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Rose said as she kissed his cheek.

The three of them walked to the invisble lift and waited as it slowly lowered them into the Torchwood Hub...

**Okay, I know that this is incredibly short, but this is only the prologue, you'll get one tomorrow, when I'll also be updating Evolution of a Relationship and Series 3 with Rose will be updated on Friday I'm hoping to put two chapters of this up every day between now and Christmas Eve as I want this finished by then and I'm hoping that I'll get the other two mentioned finished by then or New Year at the latest so that I can work on their Sequel Series four with Rose as well as the sequel for My version of the Christmas Invasion and finishing it's prequel Emma and also the sequel to this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, sorry I didn't update this yesterday as I promised, this stupid shop computer wouldn't allow me on to my emails and it wouldn't let me save anything, so everything I wrote for this yesterday was lost. But never mind that, let's get on with this...**

The Doctor, Rose and Donna stepped off of the lift and into the hub, they looked around and noticed Jack exiting his office at a run, when he reached them he pulled the Doctor and Rose into a big bear hug. "Welcome back."

"You only saw us two days ago." said Rose as she laughed. Jack let the Doctor go and spun her around.

"So." he said "Can't a guy give his sister a hug."

Rose just laughed. When the Captain let her go, he went to the Doctor and dragged him out of the hub.

--

Once outside the Doctor said "What's so important that you couldn't tell me in front of Rose and Donna?"

"Martha's on her way." Jack said

"Ah." said the Doctor "Why?"

"Aparently U.N,I.T needs my help." Jack said "If you don't want to see her, I suggest you make youself scarce."

"I can't." said the Doctor

"Why?"

"'Cause she's here." the Doctor said with a groan.

Martha Jones was indeed there, she was running towards the two of them, when she reached them she smiled at the Doctor "Hello, Doctor." she said

"Hello, Martha."

"Why are you here?"

"Picking up my friend." he said turning to walk back to the lift "I'm going back inside, there's someone I need to speak to." he changed to a run and got on the lift...

--

Rose and Donna laughed as the Captain dragged the Last of the Time Lords from the hub. They looked at one another and Donna asked "Are they always like that?"

"No, they've been worse, but then again, the Doctor was a different man back then." Rose answered. She smiled as she remembered when the three of them travelled together.

Gwen exited Jack's office at that moment and Ianto, Tosh and Owen entered through the cog door. They all got to their stations and then the lift started to rise. It returned a few moments later with the Doctor.

He literally jumped off the lift. "Rose?"

"What?"

"Martha's here."

"Oh..." Rose said

"What Mad Martha?" Donna asked

"Yeah." the Doctor said

"I want to meet her." Rose said

"Why?"

"To thank her."

"For what?"

"Being there for you when I couldn't." Rose answered in a 'no duh!' voice. Neither noticed the cog door open to admit Martha and Jack "I love you, you idiot, obviously I want to thank her for looking after you." she smiled "I didn't want you to be alone and I'm glad you weren't."

"I love you, too." he said and then he kissed her.

_Martha and Jack entered the hub and saw the Doctor talking to the blonde, Jack knew who she was obviously, but Martha didn't. She watched as they talked and was surprised and also slightly jealous when the Doctor kissed the blonde. The kissed seemed to go on forever, one hand was in the girls hair and the other was round her waist. The girls arms went round his neck and her fingers were playing with his hair. She was relieved when they stopped, but that might have had something to do with Jack. The Captain ran over to the couple and said something which caused the two of them to jump apart, niether looked remotely embarassed which annoyed Martha, but she went over to them anyway._

The Doctor and Rose parted when Jack spoke "Martha's over there." he said "And as much as I'm enjoying the show she's fuming." Rose shook her head at her brother, cause to her, that's what he was and she watched as the other woman approached. When she reached them the Doctor introduced them "Rose, this is Martha Jones." he said "Martha, this is Rose Tyler."

**Okay, sorry about the cliffy there, I just wanted to create some suspense with this. The next chapter will be up soon. Instead of getting two a day, you're getting three for five days which will make it 16 chapters...maybe, but then again you might get three today, tomorrow and monday, two on tuesday and two on Wednesday which would make it fourteen I'll decide later anyway, the next chapter will be up soon, but that won't be for another hour probably 'cause I'm closing early today and I'm going up to my granny's to help her with the dinner the first thing I'll do is update Evolution of a Relationship, then this, then back to that, then this again and so on until bed time. Anyway I'd better go now and check my two email accounts...**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry for not updating last night, I didn't actually get peace to go on my laptop until I went to bed so I wasn't updating then 'cause I was extremely tired and the story wouldn't have even continued from where it was left off anyway, I'm gonna get on with this now, you'll get this chapter (Chapter 3) then you'll get 54 of Evolution of a Relationship and the next chapter of this then 55 and so on until this is complete, if you read my other epic story (Series 3 with Rose) that will be updated before Christmas Eve (I promise.). I'm gonna stop rambling now and get on with this.**

Martha was shocked and she was sure that it showed on her face, she was jealous of Rose, her look of shock changed to a smiled "Oh, my God." she said "He found you."

Rose turned to the Doctor with a smile on her face. "You talked about me?"

"Sometimes I thought he would never shut up about you." Martha said with a smile "It's nice to meet you, Rose."

"Nice to meet you, too, Martha Jones." Rose said "And thank you for being there for him when I couldn't."

"You're welcome." Martha said "Who's she?"

"Donna Noble, she's going to travel with us." The Doctor said

" to meet you, Donna" Martha said "Sorry, I've got to get Jack's help quickly and then I've got to go." She smiled "It's nice to finally meet you Rose and Doctor, it's nice to see you really happy." Martha walked off and motioned to Jack to follow her. They went into his office.

The Doctor smiled at Rose "Thank you." she said

"What for?"

"For mentioning me." she answered

"I know how you felt when you met Sarah Jane and I hadn't told you about her, it wasn't until after that that I mentioned any of my previous companions to you. I didn't want to forget you, so I talked about you. In the end, I think that was part of the reason Martha left..."

He was cut off as Rose threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, he returned the hug. He reluctantly let go when Owen came over to them "Doctor, since Jack's busy helping U.N.I.T, can you three help us with our Weevil problem?"

"Yeah, alright." the Doctor said "Where?"

"Come with us." Owen said "We need several hands with this one, Tosh stays here to direct us and Gwen's staying here, so there's only me..."

"We'll help you, won't we, Doctor?" said Rose

"Yep, come on then."

The three of them followed Owen out of the hub and into the Torchwood car. Tosh gave them directions over the comms and they found the Weevil and apprehended it quickly, when that was done they took the Weevil back to the hub and down to the cells to join Janet.

"What do you do with them, do you keep them locked up?" Rose asked, knowing that's what her old universe's version of Torchwood 3 had done, 'cause when she was there all of the cells were full.

"No, Jack says that they're to be released somewhere they can't hurt humans, the only one who's still here is Janet."

They left the Weevils and headed back upstairs, when they returned to the hub Jack was there and Martha was standing beside him "I'm leaving." she said "Bye Doctor, Rose, Donna. Hopefully I'll see you again soon." and with that she exited the hub, going back to London and her boyfriend Tom Milligan, whom she hoped would propose to her some time soon.

After Martha left, the Doctor, Rose and Donna returned to the Tardis after saying a quick goodbye to the Torchwood team and left Cardiff.

--

The Tardis materialised on Woman Wept and the Doctor, Rose and Donna exited it. It was still day time, but it was as beautiful there as Rose remembered it to be. "Why did you bring us here?" she asked

"'Cause this was Jack's first trip in the Tardis and I wanted somewhere safe, 'cause like yours, Donna's was eventful, in fact it was really dangerous."

"Thank you, I'm not ready for too much trouble, yet."

Donna walked away from the couple for a while and sat on the beach. She was really enjoying herself, but it was cold there, so it must be winter. When the sun finally went down, she watched the Doctor and Rose, they were standing together, the Doctor had his arms round Rose from behind, holding her close. They were looking at something, so she looked too and saw huge frozen waves atleast 100 feet tall. She stood up and walked over to them "It's beautiful." she said when she reached the couple. "Although, it's cold."

"Come on, back to the Tardis, she found it a struggle to get here, so we'll go back to Cardiff and sit on the rift, then we'll move again, but we'll be there for atleast 24 hours, if not more than that." the Doctor said. The three returned to the Tardis and the Doctor set the coordinates for Cardiff.

**Well, there you go that's chapter 3, I'm going back to Evolution of a Relationship for one chapter and then returning to this. I hope you're all enjoying this...**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again, for the second time today, if you read Evolution of a Relationship then it's the third time, but that doesn't really matter. Okay, there's gonna be no rambling I'm going straight into this.**

The Tardis landed in Cardiff and the Doctor and Rose went outside first followed by Donna, they thought that they had arrived the day after they had left but they were wrong, 'cause every shop and every house or flat window was decorated, meaning that it was Christmas. Rose picked up a newspaper that was on a bench nearby. "It's the 21st of December this year." she said

"I'm going home for Christmas, you can pick me up on New Year's Day and not a day later." Donna said and she left the couple standing there staring at her in shock. They looked at one another and shook their heads, they then headed to the information office hand in hand, when they entered they saw Ianto Jones smiling at them, he opened the door to Torchwood without a word and they headed down to the hub where they were hugged tightly by both Gwen and Jack. The other two members of the team were nowhere to be seen. Jack let go of the Doctor and Gwen released Rose and then they hugged the other one. Both the Doctor and Rose were wondering where Tosh and Owen were, but that question didn't need to be asked as the two of them entered the hub behind them "I'm letting the Tardis charge up here and then Rose and I will travel through the rift to Pete's universe to spend Christmas with the Tylers. Jack, Gwen, you can come with us."

"I'd like you to come." Rose said as she had talked to the Doctor about this when they'd been on Barcelona

"Alright."

Rose turned to the Doctor "I'm going shopping." she said "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just don't make me carry the bags." he said, now more open to shopping with her than he was before they were separated. They shopped for some time, each getting the other a Christmas present. (I'm not going to tell you what they are until they give them to one another) They got presents for everyone else and like some couples the present was from both of them (My cousin does this, she and her husband give us a present from both of them) When they finished they went for chips. When they finished the chips they headed back to the hub and spent some time with the Torchwood team, the Doctor had come to like these people dispite the fact that their organisation had almost cost him Rose permanantly.

The next morning, the Doctor, Rose, Jack and Gwen said goodbye to Tosh, Owen and Ianto and then entered the Tardis. The Doctor imputted the coordinates for the other universe and they held on tightly as they were pulled through the rift to the other universe.

The Tardis landed on the 21st of December 2008 in Cardiff in the other universe. They stepped out of the Tardis and found that there was a lot of snow around, apparently this universe was having a white Christmas. The Doctor locked the Tardis and the four of them headed to the train station and got a train to London.

**Okay, I know that this is quite short, but this was just the journey to the other universe and I didn't want to spend too much time discribing it. Anyway, I'm going back to Evolution of a Relationship now, so...**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. I'm back, sorry for not updating, there's only a few chapters left of this, they'll be up soon as they're already typed for once.**

The train slowed to a stop and the four of them disembarked with their various bags. They exited the Train station and caught a taxi to the Tyler mansion.

--

They spent the whole ride chatting quietly about nothing that was really of interest, but needless to say Jake had them all in stitches recounting one of his adventures from before he met the Doctor and Rose.

--

The Taxi finally arrived at the Tyler mansion, they paid and got out. Once out they walked up the drive way and headed for the front door. When they reached it they noticed that the entire house was decorated for Christmas. Rose smiled, she was glad to be here, now that she had the Doctor with her. She squeezed his hand and then she knocked the door. They stood and waited as someone came to the door. They smiled genuinely at Jackie as she opened the door. A large smile spread over the Tyler matriarch's face. She then pulled her daughter and the Doctor into a hug and when she let them go, she kissed the Doctor again, much to his annoyance and embarrassment. He wiped his mouth with a disgusted look on his face. Jack laughed in the background and Gwen elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

"Mum, this is Jack Harkness and his girl friend Gwen Cooper, they're friends of ours."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Tyler."

"It's Jackie."

Rose hugged her father who had come to the door to see what was going on, he grinned at his daughter once he released her. The two of them stepped aside and allowed their guests into the house. Once they were inside they led them into the living room where Mickey was playing with Rose's little brother.

Rose grinned at the sight of her best friend, he must have heard them enter cause he looked up and smiled, then he returned his attention to the small child beside him. Tony turned his head and looked up and his smiled increased in size, he got up and almost ran across the room to his big sister who scooped him up in a huge hug when she let him go, to everyone's surprise, he held his arms out to the tall alien beside him. The Doctor who never refused a hug took the small boy from Rose and gave him a hug. When the boy let him go, the Doctor put him down. He then returned to what he was doing as though nothing had happened.

Everyone laughed and then Jack and Gwen entered the room, much to Mickey's surprise. Jack grinned at the other man, "Just my luck." he said "I come here for a quite Christmas and who do I find, Mickey Mouse."

"You can talk, Captain Cheesecake." The two of them hugged

"And that's Beefcake." Jack said

"And that's enough hugging." Mickey said as he escaped from the Captain, causing everyone to laugh. They then sat down and spent the night talking and laughing.

--

Several hours later they all went to bed, (Rose had put Tony to bed and the Doctor had helped, Jackie had made a comment that they would make good parents, Jack had silently agreed with her) Rose and the Doctor went to Rose's old bedroom, Jack and Gwen took a guest bedroom and Mickey had gone home.

**Okay, that's this chapter complete, the next will be up in a few minutes**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's the second last chapter.**

The next morning, the Doctor and Rose woke up, got out of bed and got ready for the day, when they were dressed they headed down the stairs, where they were greeted by Jackie handing them tea. They sat down at the kitchen table and Jackie placed plates in front of them

"Where's Dad?" Rose asked

"Work." was the answered that she was given.

Jack and Gwen wandered in a few minutes later and they joined them for breakfast.

--

Later that day, Jackie surprised them with the fact the they were having a party the following night and all four of them as well as Mickey were expected to attend. Rose was delighted by the fact that she could get dressed up for once, the Doctor groaned, 'cause parties in this house meant black tie and if there was one thing he hated more than Daleks it was black tie, cause something bad always happened when he wore it, but Rose liked it, so he could live with it. Jack on the other hand was looking forward to it and Gwen was dreading it.

--

Later that day, Rose and Gwen went shopping for dresses, they had to be elegant, her mother had told them before they had left, the Doctor and Jack as well as Mickey headed to a tailors for suits, as Jackie had stipulated that they wouldn't get away with not dressing for the occasion.

--

The time finally arrived for the party to start, Rose and Gwen had spent the entire afternoon together and the Doctor and Jack heard giggling, so they knew that they were enjoying themselves. The two men were already dressed for the party and were waiting for the two of them outside Rose's room.

Jackie choose that exact moment to walk out of her room, she was wearing a black dress, it was floor length and looked as though it had been designed specially for her, it probably was as she was the wife of the Vitex Millionaire Pete Tyler. She walked over to them and said, particularly to Jack, "No getting drunk." she warned

"Although, Jackie, if he does, he's got the prefect cure for a hangover." the Doctor said

"What's that?"

"I'll just kill myself." he said

"Oh, that's a fantastic cure alright." she said "How does being dead get rid of a hangover?"

"I don't stay dead, Mrs Tyler." Jack said "I've lost count of the number of times I've died."

Jackie was shocked, but she just nodded, she really should have expected something like that "Just don't make a mess." she said and walked away.

Rose and Gwen walked out of Rose's room and the Doctor and Jack were stunned, both of them looked gorgeous, they were wearing similar dresses, well, they were the same style, but in a different colour. Rose's dress was blue, it reached the floor and hugged her figure, it was strapless. Gwen's was the same, except it was a dark red. Both men were shocked out of their silence by the two of them laughing. The Doctor reacted first, he walked towards Rose. "You look beautiful." he said, smiling at her

"You look very handsome." she said as he was wearing his tux. To her, he looked better than he usually did.

Jack and Gwen spoke quietly and then the four of them headed down stairs to find that people had already arrived.

Rose and the Doctor spent the entire night together, Rose introduced him to all her friends from Torchwood and her friends from other places, like these parties.

At the end of the night, they all headed to bed, not a single one of them drunk. But neither couple got to sleep until the early hours of the morning.

--

Nothing much happened on the 23rd or during the day on the 24th that could be spoken about as there wasn't really any difference apart from the fact that there was no party, but Gwen and Rose did go shopping together, and Jack and the Doctor spent the day with Mickey.

Christmas Eve, everyone sat in the living room before going to bed, when they did, everyone fell asleep straight away.

**Okay, that's that one, I know they're short, but its 20 past one in the morning where I am. The next chapter will be up soon**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm warning you in advance this one is short 'cause I want to create suspense at the end of it.**

On Christmas morning, Rose and the Doctor were woken by a small person jumping on them. They sat up and discovered Rose's little brother grinning at them "It's time to get up." he said speaking like a toddler would. (As he was one.)

Rose looked at the clock and suppressed a laugh as she saw that it was half past seven in the morning. "Tony, it's too early, go back to bed."

Surprisingly the small boy got off the bed and left the room.

--

At the more reasonable hour of ten o'clock, Jackie entered the room to wake them "Tony's getting impatient." was all she said, then she left the room.

The two of them flung on dressing gowns and headed down stairs, where they watched the small child go through his santa presents with something akin to glee on his face.

--

At two o'clock the family, or rather, the family and friends sat down for Christmas dinner. Everyone thoroughly enjoyed it, 'cause despite all his complaints, Jackie could actually cook, after a Christmas dinner, that wasn't nut loaf as the Doctor had suggested would be appropriate for Jackie, they sat down and opened all the presents, the Doctor gave Rose a locket and told her that he had something else to give her later that day. Rose gave the Doctor a brand new pair of converse trainers and some cufflinks, she didn't have something else for him. Jack and Gwen had exchanged their gifts that morning.

After all the presents were opened, the Doctor took Rose outside and the two of them sat watching the stars that were visible in the sky as it was around 8 o'clock by this point.

The Doctor looked at Rose and said….

**Okay, well that's the reason it's short right there. What's he up to? tune in next time to find out. The final chapter will be up soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the final part of this story, I'm sad to see it end, but I think that this will lead into a sequel which I'll put up after Christmas, here we go.**

_The Doctor looked at Rose and said…_"Rose?"

"What?" she asked

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box which he handed to her. She opened it, slowly tearing off the paper, she found a jewellery box inside and opened it. There was a ring in the box, set in it was a stone that she didn't recognise but she didn't need to be an expert to tell where it was from, it was from his home planet.

He took the box from her and took out the ring, he held it in front of her and said "Rose, will you marry me?"

Rose was shocked, but happy at the same time "Yes." she said, nodding her head. He slipped the ring on to her finger and then she kissed him

--

Unknown to the two of them, they had an audience in the form of a crying Jackie Tyler, she turned from the window and headed to the living room, keeping the news to herself.

--

When they broke the kiss, the Doctor got to his feet and held out his hand to Rose, she took it and he helped her up. "I love you." he told her

"I love you, too." she replied.

They headed back inside. Once in the living room, everyone looked up at them expectantly.

"We're getting married." Rose told them

They were then hugged from all directions, well Rose was. Jackie and Gwen hugged the Doctor as did Jack, Mickey and Pete shook his hand. Poor little Tony sat in the middle of the room playing with his new toys, completely unaware of what had just happened.

Pete went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of champagne. They all got a glass. "To the Doctor and Rose, I wish you every happiness." Pete said

"The Doctor and Rose."

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Jackie said

Everyone said Merry Christmas and Rose and the Doctor turned to one another "Merry Christmas, sweetheart." the Doctor said

"Merry Christmas."

The rest of the night was spent celebrating the surprise engagement.

The End (For now)

**I'm sorry this is so short, but it's the final chapter and I wanted to end this on a high. I hope you've all enjoyed it and I hope you'll stick around for part three: The wedding. **

**Now, I think there's only one thing left to say and that's Merry Christmas to you all and have a good one. I know I will but that's cause it's my birthday...anyway, later I'll be updating everything in one way or another....**

**Again have a good Christmas. Enjoy.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


End file.
